Fusion
by Dino Green
Summary: At long last, I give you the sequel to the Luxoka "Black on Black". The prophecy will be fulfilled, but will it be for the better or for the worse? THIS IS A SEQUEL! DO NOT read this if you haven't read the first story.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Nightmare

**Brief Recap: **

**Summary of Black on Black in 5 sentences:**

**Lux is discovered to be Pre-Viszla's nephew, Sha-Lakow.**

**Ahsoka is a seer and a direct descendant of Ranna Tey, one of the most famous seers in Jedi history. **

**Unbeknownst to Pre, he has unintentionally trapped Ahsoka and Sha-Lakow on Felucia where they must remain for a standard week. **

**By the rules of Death Watch, Sha-Lakow has broken his vow to kill Ahsoka the next time he sees her. **

**Ahsoka's prophecy states that she will die before she turns nineteen if she remains her master's student. **

**Alright, here we go **

"_Child of Tey, Bearer of the Sight,_

_Head the advice of your future, _

_Remember the mistakes of the past,_

_Attachment to shall your freedom,_

_Trusting shall your liberation,_

_But remain in one attachment alone and betrayal will fall upon you,_

_Your master, your brother, loves too much for his own good,_

_Should you continue to walk under him, you will not see your nineteenth year, and he will fall_

_Should you walk away from him though, your life will save him, your death will destroy him,_

_Be warned, those who love you endanger themselves, but you do not endanger them."_

_I was on a roof, as usual, but my surroundings were completely different. For one thing, it wasn't a palace roof. In fact, it seemed familiar in some way, as if I had been there both in and out of a dream. All of a sudden, I heard the electric vibrancy of a lightsaber. I swung around half expecting to be attacked. Instead, I discovered my master with a furious expression in his eyes. I gasped in fear. Could this be a vision of my prophecy being fulfilled? I was about to yell out to my master but before I could, he turned away and began charging towards another source in back of me. I looked back seeking the man who would make my master so angry, no doubt a criminal of some kind. The person who I didn't expect to see was Sha-Lakow. _

_Oh no…_

_Sure enough, the two were soon engaged in battle. I was impressed by Sha-Lakow's skill. He held his ground beautifully and even managed to pin Anakin down a few times. Nevertheless, the pain of seeing the two people I loved most in the world fighting against each other welded up inside of me. Instinctively, I ran forward begging them both to stop. But it was too late…_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

_I couldn't identify whose scream it was. It honestly felt like both men had yelled out at the same time. In an instant, I felt an intense despair, a deep sorrow. Someone beloved was dying… _

"Ahsoka!"

I frantically struggled against whatever was holding me.

"Ahsoka, it's me!"

I looked up into Sha-Lakow's eyes. He must have seen my evident fear because he quickly wrapped his arms tighter around me. I buried my face in his chest, trying to re-grasp reality. He cuddled me and stroked my montails.

"A vision?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"What of?"

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell him that he might potentially die by my master's hand.

"It…" I briefly whispered.

Sha-Lakow soon realized I was in no mood to talk about my dream. "It's okay, you can tell me later."

I smiled at him. I definitely appreciated his understanding. He smiled back.

"What happened?" I mumbled, "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Do you remember the kiss?" he smirked.

I kissed him on the cheek in response. "Yes, after the kiss."

His gleeful expression made me laugh.

"But seriously though, how did we fall back asleep?"

"I think we went over to the couch afterwards to cuddle."

I giggled. "I can't wait to tell En-Rexet that you, a hardened Mandalorian, used the term 'cuddle'"

His eyes became livid with fear. "You wouldn't dare."

I laughed mischievously. Before he had time to react, I ran over to the counter where his hologram was. He lunged out at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, firmly yet gently enough so that he wouldn't really hurt me.

"Ahsoka, I'm serious! How could you even think to do something so cruel?!"

Despite this seemingly harsh retort, his eyes still danced with playfulness.

I gave him a false look of dismay. "I am ashamed. Could there be any way that I can redeem myself?"

He smiled slyly and leaned closer to me. "Possibly."

Before I knew it, we were engaged in another passionate kiss. He anxiously licked my lips. I pulled away.

"Patience," I scolded.

"Hey," he retorted, "This is your punishment, remember?"

I sighed with false irritation. "Fine."

He grinned and kissed me again. I allowed myself to wrap my arms around his neck. This excited him. He slid his tongue into my mouth and began to move throughout.

Joy rushed through me. Everything was peaceful, easy, light. How could the Jedi prohibit this? My mind was at ease.

"_NOOOOOOO!" _

_Someone was dying, someone was dying…_

My eyes shot open and only then did I realize I had gone limb in Sha-Lakow's arms. His eyes were livid with panic and concern. It didn't take him long to realize I had had another vision. However, before he could help me up, I tensed and drew away from him panting. He was taken aback, but nevertheless he reached out his arms in an attempt to draw me back to him.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

He touched my arm gently but I drew even further way.

"Nothing," I gasped through short breaths.

He glared. "If I can but lies behind me, so can you, now really, Ahsoka, tell me what happened!"

He looked at him. "I…I…"

Like a godsend, the hologram beeped. It was my turn to be relieved. I picked it up quickly and tossed it to Sha-Lakow. He gave me this unrelenting look.

"I'm not going to answer it until you tell me."

"It could be an emergency!" I pleaded.

He maintained his glare. I knew he wasn't really angry with me per say: he was just worried and wanted me to be okay. The only thing was, I wanted the same for him. Why else would a vision be so frightening?

The hologram beeped again.

"You have to answer it!" I exclaimed.

He growled in surrender and mumbled "afterwards." I sighed.

The image of En-Rexet appeared. Sha-Lakow was still frustrated with the situation and he made that perfectly clear.

"Well, someone better be dying!"

En-Rexet wasn't even phased. _"Worse, dude. Someone is __**already**__ dead. Get the Jedi and run because Force knows all hell has just broken loose." _

**I'm sorry that took so long. But please, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

**Hi.**

I let Sha-Lakow pull me through the forests. Neither one of us were in a position to speak. Our minds were blank, our brains processing nothing but the concept of one foot in front of the other. The dense foliage of Felucia hit me in the face over and over again, but I didn't care. There was little left to care about.

At some point, Sha-Lakow let go of my wrist but we both kept running. Finally, we reached our destination: the ship I had used to get here. I had been lucky in that I found Sha-Lakow (whom at the time I viewed as Lux) on my first try. However, at that moment, I was beginning to think that I'd had the worst luck in the world.

We leapt onto the ship. Sha-Lakow felt the walls for the tracker chip.

"Come on," he grunted.

After a few moments, he came across the chip hidden in a vent. He immediately snapped it in half. I reached the controls and began to prepare for lift off. An issue arose when it came time for me to input the coordinates. Sha-Lakow, who was still behind me, must have read my thoughts.

"Naboo," he stated.

I gave him the blankest look. Of all places…?

"What?" I asked, "Why…?"

He cut me off. "Just trust me!"

I did. It was a matter of seconds before we took off and we were en route to our destination. I switched to auto pilot and slumped in my chair. Adrenaline had masked my emotions up until this point, but now everything came out. I stood up and screamed a frustrated scream. I grabbed my montails in anger. Sha-Lakow panicked at this.

"Careful, sagseka!" he yelled, "You might get a seizure."

"And it would be well deserved!" I screamed. Frustrated tears ran down my face, "How could I have been so incredibly stupid!?"

Sha-Lakow was at my side in seconds with his hands on my arms.

"It wasn't your fault," he grunted, "I should have been more careful; I should have planned something…"

"No, Shal," I interrupted, "You didn't make me come after you. I chose to find you and for that she's gone!"

We both drew silent at my statement. She's_ gone._ Satine Kryse, the Duchess of Mandalore, peacekeeper of the galaxy, was _gone._ I shook a little. I remember her mentioning how she didn't get along well with Mina Bonteri. If only she had known the half of it.

My thought process was interrupted my Sha-Lakow's outburst.

"He knew everything!" he hissed menacingly. He let go of me and began pacing, "He knew what I would do, how I would act, how you would act. We were far too predictable and I knew it! The whole thing was right in front of our face!"

I immediately understood that he was talking about his uncle. I didn't look at him and instead cast my vision to the ground.

"Why didn't I just stay on Mandalore?" I whispered mainly to myself, but loud enough so that Sha-Lakow could hear, "I should've…I should've put the mission before my emotions. At the time, I told myself that seeking you out was part of the mission, but I must admit I had other motivations. And now, now I've gotten us into the exact sort of trouble I was trying to keep us out of. Why didn't I listen to Padme?"

Sha-Lakow suddenly swung around. "Wait a second…Padme?"

"Yea," I elaborated, "She told me that I might not like what I'd discover and…"

I suddenly froze dead in my tracks. A look of realization came across my face. I shifted my vision up and gazed across the room to where Sha-Lakow was standing. His expression confirmed my theory.

"She knows."

He nodded. "Every last bit."

I nodded back. It made sense, I was just angry at her for not mentioning it to me.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked.

I sighed. "I guess she figured I needed to find out for myself."

He remained silent. After a few moments I inquired further.

"When did you tell her?"

He shrugged. "I didn't, my mother did. She's been a family friend for as long as I can remember and in my memory she's always known the truth. It's probably been years since she was told."

"And she kept the secret, "I added, "This whole time."

"Exactly how my mother requested," he confirmed, "In a way, I'm grateful to her for respecting our wishes so much in order to tell no one, not even her husba…"

Sha-Lakow quickly cut himself off. My eyes grew wide.

"_What _did you say?"

"Nothing!" he quickly exclaimed.

I didn't respond. Instead, I walked straight up to him so that our faces were only a few inches apart. He was much taller than me, but my gaze was still enough to intimidate him.

"Sha-Lakow," I said with cold calm, "Now is not the time to hold your tongue for Padme's sake. Almost everything is out on the table now and I can assure you that I will find the truth one way or another."

He gave an anxious look. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but I-I can't. Not right now, when you're angry with her."

I was about to retort, but I soon realized he was right. I was not particularly happy with Padme for not warning me. It wasn't likely I would be willing to keep any secret secret for long where she was concerned.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just wish she had…" I stopped myself, "No. No, this isn't her fault at all, it's still mine. I will not bring her into this. But on the other hand, she probably would hate us at this point, wouldn't she?"

Sha-Lakow smiled sadly. "That's why we're going to Naboo to find out, or at least, that was why we were going to Naboo, but now that you just mentioned she was on Mandalore…"

He trailed off. I sighed, knowing all too well that he had no reason to finish his sentence.

"Yes," I agreed. I walked away from him and began to pace.

"So that's it then," I said irritably, "We're dead-locked. There's absolutely no way we can go to Mandalore."

He nodded in an equally irritated manner. "Yes, I know, I know!"

He began to pace with me.

"Let's do what you were saying," he proposed after a few turns, "Put everything on the table. There's got to be a way out of this!"

I nodded as I continued pacing. "Right."

"Start at the beginning," he requested.

I stopped to face him. "Define 'beginning'."

He paused, trying to identify the concept. "After Carlaac."

I nodded. "Shortly after I got back, I had my first force vision, you know, the one I told you about with the roof and the fire…"

"Yes, yes," he said.

"Afterwards, my master and I were requested to meet with the council about the Mandalore mission. That's when I first learned of you and your family and also when I had my vision about En-Rexet. Well, after all that was over I learned a little more about your family through Master Kenobi, who was apparently a friend of your father's."

Sha-Lakow nodded, confirming that he recognized the name.

"Then there was the sniper attack where my master to the blow for me. Now, don't ask me about what happened between then and the time I got to Mandalore because, honestly, I really don't understand much of it myself. In short, I learned that I was a seer. I then went to Mandalore in place of my master and discovered upon arrival that you were 'dead'. En-Rexet can give you all the details on how I reacted. So I chased him through downtown and discovered that you were alive. I got back to the palace, had that vision where I saw you two talking about me, woke up, asked the Duchess and Padme for permission to seek you out, and.."

I was interrupted by a solid surface. Sha-Lakow and I had still been pacing all through this and apparently we hadn't been watching our steps. I had grabbed his shoulders to catch my balance and he had grabbed my waist to catch his. We smiled at each other upon recovery.

"…and here we are," I finished.

He grinned. We loosened our grips and drew away from each other.

"Got it," he said, "Just one thing: what exactly _were _you assigned to do on Mandalore?"

I sighed. "Investigate the Death Watch intrusions, uncover the Lakow mystery, and…" I paused sadly as I remembered my most important task, "…protect the Duchess."

He sighed after me. For the first time in about an hour, he looked into each other's eyes deeply, not just polite eye contact.

"It don't think my sentiments on the Duchess's politics need to be re-emphasized, but I'm truly, truly sorry, not just for you, but for her as well. She's been assassinated by Death Watch, and I had a hand in the tragedy."

"You wanted to kill her just as much as your uncle did," I stated simply.

He nodded plainly. "Yes, I did. I would have killed her on the spot if I had the option."

"What changed your mind?"

He smiled sadly. "Several things; realizing that I didn't want to be like my ancestors, realizing that life's more valuable that I've always thought, realizing all this after I met you."

I blushed (or blued) and turned my eyes away. The moment was soon lost though as the present came rushing back.

"So now…" I started in order to get us back on track.

"Now we're doomed," Sha-Lakow said ominously.

It was his turn to put his share of information on the table. "The most frustrating part of all this is that it was so darn obvious. My uncle knew that you would come after me and eventually find me, he knew I wouldn't kill you, but he also knew the perfect way to prevent you from becoming a threat."

He paused. I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me this: how exactly did he manage to frame me for the assassination if I wasn't on the planet?"

"That's just the thing," Sha-Lakow explained, "He didn't frame you for the assassination. He framed you for cooperation. I'm the assassin, remember?"

I nodded. "Well," I admitted, "Unfortunately, the cooperation thing isn't completely false. I mean, what do you call right now?"

"Exactly," he said, "He took advantage of the fact that such an accusation was a half truth. And his plan worked. You're now a fugitive and so am I, but then again, I'm pretty used to it."

I smiled slightly. "Lucky."

He saw through my false banter almost immediately and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ahsoka, I…"

I stopped him. "No need to be. I got myself into this, and you can bet I'm going to get myself out."

He gave me a proud smile. "That's my girl."

I couldn't resist enclosing any sort of emotion any longer. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He responded similarly.

"You know," I said, "I guess I really am kind of lucky. I mean, who better to be stuck in this situation with that your best friend?"

I heard his brief laugh ring through his chest. "Tell me about it."

I looked up and smiled at him. He did the same. My quiet content soon vanished as another thought crossed my mind. Naturally, Sha-Lakow noticed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked back at him and gave him a stupid look.

"Sorry; what is it?" he corrected.

"My master," I replied, "I bet he feels awful; hurt; betrayed; angry. There's no way that he cares for me anymore. I'm the enemy now."

Sha-Lakow tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "If he's any sort of master at all or any sort of man for that matter, he'll know that there's no way on Earth that his student would plan an assassination. I bet he's pushing himself too hard to recover just so that he can destroy the sithpawn's who got you into this mess."

I giggled. "That sounds like Anakin."

Sha-Lakow pulled me closer and lightly kissed my lips.

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano," he whispered.

I smiled. "And I love you, Sha-Lakow ViszLAAAA!"

He quickly let go of me upon hearing my yell. He swung around to face the direction I was looking. In the shadows of the room behind the pilot room lurked the shadow of a grown man. My eyes widened.

"How in the world did you…!?"

"No, better question," Sha-Lakow hissed, "How did we not notice you before? Or better yet; how did I not notice who you truly were prior to a few hours ago? Or best of all; how am I going to kill you?!"

The grown Pre Viszla emerged.

"To answer all questions I boarded on, I hid, you're an oblivious idiot, and you won't."

Sha-Lakow shook with rage, but despite this, some element of his lighter nature instinctively urged me behind him for my protection. I refused this assistance, of course, and instead drew my lightsabers.

Viszla smiled what you might call playfully. "My, she is a feisty thing, isn't she, Shal? Very clever, very capable, very kind, optimistic, not to mention well formed, shapely, maybe even sexy…"

Sha-Lakow's anger intensified and he forced me behind him again.

"Get your eyes off of her."

Viszla laughed. "Oh, just like your father. Of course, this young lady is not half as lovely as Mina. Ah, she was a queen among women."

I started to realize an additional flaw to the incredibly flawed Viszla family dynamic.

"You've been foolish," hissed Sha-Lakow, "I don't suppose you expect to defeat both of us single-handedly."

Viszla grinned. "No."

And that's when an armed En-Rexet emerged from the shadows.

**I like reviews...and favorites...and followers...and chocolate.**


End file.
